Found For the Better
by Has A WaywithWords
Summary: Bella and Edward find a child in Seattle. Her name is Evelyn. The only thing is she's a vampire. But is she good or evil?
1. A new one?

**I DO NOT own Bella or Edward or any of the Cullens. I wish i did, but I'm not a lucky person. Obviously-Stephenie Meyer is a lucky person. I do own Evelyn though.**

**Bella**

Edward and I were in Seattle. We wanted to take a break from all the wedding plans. Alice was making us go insane, everything from dresses to catering, and we still had 8 months till the wedding. Anyway, we went out to dinner, and did a little shopping, and now we were walking along the streets like a "normal" couple. Surprisingly, I only tripped once tonight. That's a new record.

Anyway, Edward and I were walking down one of the streets in Seattle.

"When are you going to turn me?" I asked since the question had been bugging me all night.

He smiled his crooked grin, "Soon. I will. I promise. But I want to get married first, as long as it makes you happy."

I looked at him doubtfully. My hand was still placed in his, and he started playing with it. He intertwined his hand in mine, and played with my fingers.

He laughed then, "Bella, sometimes you are so ambiguous." He sighed.

This made me laugh a little and I smiled at him. His eyes were topaz, and as I looked into them, he kissed me.

Then, he stopped the kiss short. "Hey-" I started to say, but he put his finger to lip. I looked around, my eyes wide with fear. Edward wrapped his arm around me protectively, ready to kill anything that came near. Then I heard what he heard. We were by a small alley way, and I heard a trash can fall, and it sounded like it was being rummaged through.

"She's a vampire. Little. But a vampire." He whispered.

"How little?"

"I would say five or six. "

"Edward, please don't kill her. She's little, probably new. I don't want anymore death. PLease." I begged him.

"Bella, we can't. You know that we have to kill it."

I gave him a hard look, "Edward, please let's just check it out. Please" I begged giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"No, Bella. I can't risk you. Not again." He said.

"Please..." I said as I cuddled up to him and giving him the best puppy dog eyes I could.

"Bella." He persisted, his voice was stern.

"Edward..." I said in the same tone of voice as he had. He looked at me and I heard the sound again.

"Fine. You won't I will." I said, my stubborn side was taking effect. I ran down the alley way to find a little girl in the trash bins.

The alley was dark and cold. A shiver ran down my spine as the wind blew. There were broken windows and the door were broken down and crossed off. The place gave me a terrible feeling all around.

"Hello?" I said to the little girl. She looked up at me, her eyes were almost black. Making her blonde hair look more evil then innocent.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"I-I- wanted to help..." I stuttered.

"BELLA!" Edward called when he finally found me. Edward hissed at the girl, and she shrunk back timidly.

"So-Sorry." She replied the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh. Edward you scared her." I said sternly.

"Bella, she's dangerous." Edward persisted.

"Sweetie," I called to the girl. "Are you okay?"

"N-No. I don't- I don't know what happened. I woke up and I was like this. I can hear your heart, and I-I- can smell well. You smell like... flowers almost." She said shakily.

"I told you..." Edward muttered under his breath. I smacked him playfully.

I moved closer to the girl and she came up to me and hugged my waist. My heart started beating faster and I looked at Edward my eyes full of panic. He gave me a look that said _you brought this upon yourself, but I'll help if it gets messy._ This surprised me, he normally would have killed the child on the spot. But I would have probably given him hell for it later.

I took a different approach. "Honey, what's your name?"

"Evelyn. Eve for short." She mumbled.

"I'm Bella and that's Edward. Your going to be okay, we won't hurt you." I said and I gave a hard look at Edward.


	2. More info

Edward gave me a glare. He was none to happy about me holding on to a little vampire. Evelyn was still holding to my waist and she was crying. I didn't know vampires could really cry, I had never seen any of the Cullens cry.

"Wha- What happened to me? Why am I like this?" Evelyn cried between tears.

"Edward, I think you should tell her." I told him quietly.

"You were turned. Turned into a vampire." He said simply. Short and sweet.

She let go of my waist then and looked up at me and Edward. "I'm-I'm a what?"

"Vampire. But it's okay, " He continued quickly, "I'm a vampire too."

"I thought vampires were just a myth. I didn't think that they exsisted. I don't even know how I got like this." Evelyn said.

"How long have you been like this?" Edward asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe a year. I lost track a while ago. " She replied.

"Okay. Have you ever had an human blood?" He continued with the questions.

"Um... once. This guy tried to give me some, but it was really gross. It felt so good though. The hotness just tingles your whole body..." Evelyn trailed.

Edward got a far off look in his eyes, almost as if he was remembering what it felt like to have human blood again. This just sent a shudder down my spine.

"Then how have you been surviving?" I asked Evelyn.

"Mostly trash. The occasional rabbit or cat. Their blood isn't as good as human blood but it works." She smiled brightly, proud that she had found a way not to kill human beings. This even brought a slight smile to our faces. Evelyn had let go of my waist and Edward slid his hand around it once again. She looked at us curiously.

"Your with the human?" She questioned.

I smiled shyly, "Mhm. I am with the vampire."

All of us laughed. But then a very serious look came upon her almost angelic face, "We have to go. Now. All of us. We are in danger."

She sprinted down the alley way, and we followed. Except I didn't run, Edward carried me tightly in his arms.


End file.
